


The Wallflower

by Allisonofoz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, England (Country), M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allisonofoz/pseuds/Allisonofoz
Summary: Set in Victorian England, Castiel Novak is a wallflower in London only to help for the debut on his cousins.  He is deemed too old to catch a mate, so he is no threat to them.One man sees past the façade to the omega hiding within and can't help but fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Omega Castiel Novak stood with his aunt and two cousins at the side of the crowded ballroom.  The large room was packed from staircase to orchestra with the fashionable ton of London.  Castiel’s aunt Naomi was giddily cooing and laughing with her omega daughters Hannah and Rachel while they gossiped about this lord or that lady.  Castiel himself had trouble keeping up and finally abandoned the conversation all together to take in his surroundings.

In general, he had always thought of himself as a country omega.  As his family was not that well off, Castiel hadn't believed he'd ever get a real season in London.  But his mother’s sister had wanted a hand with the come out of both her daughters in the same year.  Since Aunt Naomi believed at 24 Castiel was too old to be a threat to her daughters' futures she had asked that Castiel be allowed to help.

In truth, Castiel hadn't wanted to go, but his mother had told him it was an opportunity not to be missed. Mrs. Anna Novak believed one was never too old to catch a mate.  Or, that is what she had been saying ever since Castiel had reached twenty without one.  Because he couldn't tell his mother the truth about why he did not wish to leave the area, Castiel could do nothing but agree.

The truth that Castiel shared with no one else was he was in love.  The reason he couldn't tell anyone was because the alpha in question did not know about it.  In fact, said alpha barely acknowledged him whenever they did happen to meet.  It wasn't often, but the town Castiel had grown up in was rather small and Lord Dean Winchester was the same age as Castiel’s eldest alpha brother Michael.  They had been friends since before Castiel could remember.  But as he was quite a bit younger than they were, and of course, an omega, he'd never really spent much time around them.

Not that proximity seemed to matter to Castiel’s heart.  To be quite honest, he hadn't really given Lord Winchester much thought except in passing until one day when he had been out walking.  There he had been, strolling along a field near his home wondering if the grayness of the day was ever going to leave and turn into sunshine when he had caught sight of another person walking along the opposite side of his field.  (Well, it wasn’t actually Castiel’s field, per se.  But since he walked there more often than not, he had come to think of it as his).  

There was something in the man's posture and pace which to Castiel spoke of unspeakable sorrow.  His soft heart had gone out to the fellow immediately even though he had not known his name or what the issue was.  He struggled with himself for a few minutes.  Should he approach the man or let him think in peace?  Castiel did not think the man had seen him yet so he stood still and watched as the other man walked.  The closer he got to Castiel, the more he could make out his form.  Tall, broad shouldered, sandy colored hair with no hat.  His clothes seemed simple enough, riding breeches, tall boots and a jacket of some dark color.  His head was bent toward the ground, not looking up and those broad shoulders were somewhat stooped as if he was carrying a great weight upon them.

He was almost upon Castiel before the man noticed he was there.  He looked up and there was no turning back now.  Castiel chided himself for standing there staring at the man as he walked in his direction.  Clearly he should have left the other man alone, but Castiel had been too caught up in him to pay attention to what he was doing.  

When the man looked up, Castiel was quite simply struck.  Or that was what it had felt like.  Green eyes had met his own blue ones and Castiel had stopped breathing.  He rather thought later that his heart had stopped beating for a moment as well.  A prickly heat infused Castiel’s entire being from head to foot and concentrated itself in his midsection.  Of course Castiel knew who the man was, had seen him several times, but the look in his eyes was entirely new.

His face was etched with sorrow and grief and his eyes were devastated.  It was over from one heartbeat to the next.  Castiel saw recognition in those green eyes before the shutter came down and he was once again exactly as Castiel knew him to be: outwardly emotionless.  He even stood up and straightened his shoulders.  But Castiel’s heart would never be the same again.  That one look had done him in and his heart tumbled.

"Mr. Novak," the alpha murmured with a nod of his head clearly intending to simply walk by Castiel and be on his way.

"My lord," Castiel replied and before he could think better of it the omega reached a hand out and grabbed one of the other mans.

Lord Winchester’s eyes flared in surprise and his eyebrows rose up high but he said nothing, simply looked at Castiel with clear inquiry in those green depths.

Castiel, of course, hadn't thought before he'd acted.  He simply had felt the need to make contact and had done so.  Now that he had Lord Winchester’s hand in his own, he realized neither of them wore gloves. Castiel’s entire hand tingled with the same hot prickly feeling residing in his core.  Not knowing what else to do, he said the first thing that came to his head.

"My lord," he began again "You are under no obligation to tell me what is on your mind, but I am so sorry about whatever it is and I-" Castiel paused as Lord Winchester simply stared at him. That was when Castiel smelled the scent he would never forget as long as he lived. It was simply put, the best thing he had ever smelled in his entire life.  It was aged whiskey and sun warmed leather with a hint of freshly sheared grass. Castiel inhaled deeply once and then snapped out of it.

"I will pray for you," he rushed out almost in a whisper.  Then Castiel did something he never would have thought himself capable of.  He lifted the large hand still clasped in his own to his lips.  He placed a small kiss on the first knuckle then quickly dropped the hand and hurried away with his cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

Since Castiel had not looked at him after that he had seen neither the utter shock on Lord Winchester’s face nor the way his nostrils had flared when Castiel had touched his lips to the alpha’s skin.  All Castiel knew was that almost an hour later as he was safely back in his bedroom at his family's home he could still feel the alpha’s hand beneath his lips.  He could still smell that wonderful combination of whiskey and leather.  When Castiel licked his lips, he tasted salt and imagined it was from Lord Winchester’s skin.  His face inflamed again and he nearly groaned aloud.  What was he going to do when he saw the alpha next?  Probably die of embarrassment, Castiel concluded ruefully.

Castiel had in fact seen the alpha twice that same week.  Once he had spied him while the omega and his mother were shopping in town.  Lord Winchester had been all the way at the other end of the street, but Castiel had known who it was because his entire person had begun tingling the moment he’d set eyes on the man.  He had quickly pulled his mother into the nearest shop and pretended an interest in a new hat. The second time had been as Castiel stepped out of his house to board the coach that would take him to London.

He must have come to visit Michael and Castiel hadn’t seen him standing out there talking to his family until he was already out the door.  Too late to turn back now, Castiel had thought to himself as his nose filled with that amazing scent again.  Drat.  Oh well, nothing for it then.  He straightened his shoulders, pasted a false smile on his face and completely ignored the other man while he said his goodbyes to his parents and brother.   

Well, Castiel had tried to completely ignore him, but again his whole being was filled with heat and his heart was beating way too fast.  Castiel was sure he would have gotten away with it too if he had only remembered that someone had to help him into the carriage.  Unfortunately for Castiel, Lord Winchester was the closest to the open door of the conveyance when he was ready to go.  He was trying to figure out a polite way to ask Michael to help him when a hand appeared at Castiel’s side just when he needed it to.

Castiel would know that hand anywhere, he'd think to himself later.  Right now though, with no polite way of keeping himself from touching the alpha, he had taken his hand and Castiel’s whole body felt like it was glowing.  They were both wearing gloves this time but it didn’t seem to matter to his body.  Heat immediately climbed his neck to stain his cheeks bright pink and Castiel even shivered slightly.

Castiel couldn't help himself from bringing his head up and meeting those green eyes.  They had been gazing at Castiel intently, waiting for just this moment when blue eyes would lock on green and Castiel was helpless.  Adrift in a sea of sensations Castiel couldn’t have put a name to if he'd wanted to, he simply gazed up at the alpha.  He had looked into Castiel’s eyes deeply as if seeking for answers there.  Sadly, Castiel would think later, he had no more answers than the man in the moon.  Luckily for him, the horses shifted, snapping them both back to reality and before he knew it, with a murmured "Mr. Novak” Castiel was off and on his way to London.  

Castiel had sagged back against the seat thinking that he was riding away from the only person he wanted to be around.  And how silly was that, he scolded himself.  He barely knew the man.  One pain-filled glance, one touch of bare skin to bare skin, one whiff of a heavenly scent and he was practically launching himself at the poor fellow.  Well, anyway, he thought, I’m going to London for the Season, and that's that.

Now here he was in the Cloverton's beautiful ballroom surrounded by beautiful people and Castiel’s mind was all for the countryside.  And not just Lord Winchester.  He really did miss his daily walks and conversations with people about things that mattered, not just what someone else was wearing.

Not that Castiel really minded talking about clothes.  He was omega after all.  But he'd been in Town for three weeks now and he'd grown tired of talking about clothing after the first week.  He had found out that he loved to dance the waltz however.  They didn’t dance the Waltz in Lower Bradbury.  Oh, but they danced it here in London.  Castiel had gotten to dance it one time since they'd arrived.

He had been standing with his two cousins when three young alphas had come to ask them to dance.  To be completely honest Castiel was pretty sure none of the gentlemen had seen him until his cousins had made their selections and moved off.  The gentlemen who had been left had been a little startled to see Castiel standing right behind where the younger girls had been just a moment ago.  It had been an awkward moment, but the young man had asked him to dance and Castiel had accepted with a smile, all the while knowing he had better take the opportunity now for it might never arise again.

Not that Castiel was unattractive but he certainly was nowhere near as pretty as his cousins were.  They both had the perfect English complexion that seemed to be all the rage these days.  They were petite and trim figured with blonde hair and big brown eyes.  They both were dressed in the first water of fashion and luckily for them both, the latest styles only showed them to more advantage.  Since the twins had both come out together three weeks ago, they had been labeled unqualified successes.

In comparison, Castiel had a slightly darker complexion.  Part of it was birth, his father was a slightly darker man then the twins’ father, but part of it was his own fault for taking long walks in the country without a hat on.  As a result, Castiel had a more golden, olive tone to his skin and his hair was very dark, almost black. It also seemed to have a mind of it’s own.  No matter what Castiel had tried, it insisted on sticking out all over in no discernible style at all.

It certainly didn’t help his case at all that female omegas were the popular choice these days.  Castiel was decidedly male.  Not to mention he was tall for an omega at just under 6 feet.  He was dressed conservatively too in black dress pants, a white shirt and black waistcoat. Due to his age, Aunt Naomi had decided they shouldn’t waste money on colorful fabrics for Castiel.  He didn’t really mind all that much actually but he did tend to blend in to his surroundings a little.  All in all, it wasn’t that surprising that people tended not to notice him.

Castiel looked down at himself and sighed. Quiet Castiel in his quiet clothes standing in the shade of his sparkling cousins.  And he wondered why Lord Winchester had never noticed him?  He smiled ruefully to himself and mentally shrugged.  At least I'm intelligent and have a sense of humor, he thought.  Although, he reflected as his smile grew, those attributes were not qualities most looked for in omegas.

Just then the musicians started playing and couples all around the room began forming sets for the opening dance.  Castiel turned his back to the entrance stairs and set himself so he could watch his cousins dancing.  He always figured if he wasn't dancing himself at least he could watch the lovely couples moving to and fro.  Sometimes he thought whimsically, they looked like leaves in the wind, and sometimes blades of grass moving together.  Very colorful blades of grass, Castiel mentally amended.

The dance began and he saw his aunt speaking to another matron standing beside her on the other side.  Knowing he would not be called upon to converse with his aunt for the next while, Castiel allowed his posture to relax a bit and even smiled slightly.  Just as the dancers really started to get into the swing of things Castiel began to grow warm.  He idly wondered just how many people would have to be in one ballroom to raise the internal temperature so much one could actually feel the heat.  

Castiel stiffened as unaccountable butterflies began dancing in his stomach.  There was only one thing in the world that made him react that way!

Castiel whirled around, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open in a slight o.  Lord Winchester!  Not only in London, but in the very ballroom Castiel was standing in. He looked around frantically but in the middle of a ballroom standing next to his aunt, there was no where he could go and nothing he could do to get away. He turned away back toward the dancers and told himself there was no way the man would come over here.  No reason to even be in the same area as the spinsters and matrons.  Castiel relaxed slightly as he realized his austere attire would actually aid him in not standing out.

The set ended and Castiel realized he had been standing there staring straight ahead lost in his thoughts for the entire song.  The couples on the floor and those surrounding clapped politely as Castiel reached for his dance card to see what was to be played next.  A waltz.  Of course.  He would have to stand here alone, watching couples whirling together while thinking about Lord Dean Winchester.  What if Dean was dancing? Castiel knew he would have trouble not watching and he knew that if he did watch, he would be jealous and his aunt would surely smell it on him.  Once again, Castiel found himself frantically trying to figure out a way to leave the room or to at least get a few moments alone to try to calm himself down.

As the first strains of the waltz floated through the room and the new couples took to the floor, Castiel had just about decided to simply turn and walk away from his aunt and worry about explaining it later.  As he turned to do exactly that, the alpha Castiel had been thinking about appeared right in front of him and the omega froze.

“Mr. Novak,” Dean murmured as he bowed in front of Castiel. “Would you do me the honor of this dance?”

Castiel was still frozen in shock.  Not only had the alpha sought him out, but he had been found rather quickly.  And then, he had asked Castiel to dance.  And he was standing in front of the omega was his hand out awaiting a response.  Castiel couldn’t think at all and he found himself going on instinct by placing his hand in the green eyed man’s outstretched one.  

Dean lead him to the floor and whirled him into the dance with a flourish and a hand on his back pulling Castiel somewhat closer than was technically proper. Dean was a wonderful dancer, sure and graceful.  Castiel found himself staring into green eyes and breathing in the scent of whiskey and leather once again. Dean didn’t say anything and Castiel felt no need to break the silence. It didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward at all and the omega let himself relax and enjoy the dance with the only man he ever wanted to dance with.

The room fell away and it felt as though they were the only two left.  Lost in each others eyes with blue locked into green they moved closer together as then spun around the floor.  When the final notes drifted through the air, Dean pulled Castiel to a slow stop with only a breath of space between them and inhaled deeply through his nose.

Dean was the one to pull away first and bow over the omega’s hand. “Thank you.” He said softly.

“My pleasure,” Castiel replied equally as low as he dropped into the half bow half curtsy peculiar to the male omega in polite society. And with that, Dean turned and walked away.  Off the dance floor and out of the ballroom while Castiel simply started after him thinking that had probably been the best dance of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Castiel cracked one eye open and sighed.  The sun was streaming right through the window and directly onto his face.  He simply found it impossible to sleep during the day.  Castiel knew he wasn’t normal.  His aunt and cousins had no trouble sleeping half the day away.  He’d tried once to explain the problem to them but that had not gone so well.  With a rueful smile, Castiel thought back on the incident.

It had been an occasion everyone had been gathered in the front drawing room for afternoon tea.  There had been a strange lull in the conversation, and since Hannah couldn’t abide silence she had filled it.  In this instance by turning to Castiel and saying how peaked he was looking.  

Castiel had blushed and said he’d risen early because he couldn’t sleep.  As it had been the family's first day in London for the season his aunt had replied instantly that it was no doubt due to excitement.

"Actually," Castiel had replied "the sun woke me. It seems that it shines right into my chamber.  Perhaps I could switch to one on the other side of the house?"

"Nonsense, my dear," Aunt Naomi had replied, "You know Hannah and Rachel need their rest. "

That had sealed Castiel’s morning fate, as it were. Since no one else wanted to be awakened by the sun so early in the morning, and everyone understood that Rachel and Hannah were the ones who were going to catch mates this season they were in much more need of their rest than was Castiel.

Castiel thought as he sat up in bed and yawned that it was a good thing he didn’t mind being up early.  Not usually quite this early he admitted, but it was what it was. With that thought, Castiel smiled to himself as he went about his morning ablutions. It seemed that was his new catch phrase.  Whenever something happened that wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting or when trying to figure out how best to confront situations he simply told himself that it was what it was and there was no use worrying about it.

The only thing that mattered was what he was going to do about it.  And Castiel had just decided what he was going to do on this particular morning.  There was a small park right across the street from his uncle's house here in town and he was going to go out and take a walk this morning.  He already knew it wasn’t something he was supposed to do, but no one would be up for a while and the servants knew him well enough to know not to say anything to Aunt Naomi and Uncle Zachariah.  Everyone got along better if his aunt and uncle were content that everything was as it should be. No omegas outside alone without being chaperoned.

At the front door Castiel smiled at the footman there as the beta opened it up for him without even having to ask

"Thank you, Jonathan" he said to the footman with a smile.

"My pleasure, Mr. Castiel. Enjoy your walk." the beta returned with a knowing grin.

Castiel laughed up at him and asked "Have you heard from Jane yet?"

"Not yet," he replied "but it's been three weeks now and I’m sure I’ll hear soon.  I'll let you know when she writes if she's had the pup yet."

"Excellent! Well, I’m off. I shall see you when I return." and with another smile , Castiel set off down the steps and across the street to the little park.

***

Lord Dean Winchester was sitting somewhat inelegantly on the bottom step of his house on the other side of the same park where Castiel was staying.  He'd been awake since before dawn pacing up and down the length of his bedchamber with the scent of wildflowers and fresh rain in his nose. Lately he'd been restless and he had no idea why. The things that he used to love to do, no longer held any interest for him. When the pacing had started to get to him and it had felt like the walls were starting to close in, he'd dressed and headed out.

Once he'd reached the steps he'd stalled out with no clear idea of what was next. So he just sat down right on the street to wait for something to come to him.

Anything.

At all.

He'd had no real idea of where he wanted to go or what he’d wanted to do, he just knew he couldn’t stay in there one more minute. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, he did know what he wanted to do.  Or, rather who he wanted to do. Castiel Novak, the blue eyed omega had seemingly come out of nowhere just over a month ago and Dean hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the gorgeous man since. Anytime he’d thought of Michael’s younger brother he remembered him as a skinny pup with dirt on his knees sitting under a tree reading a book while he and Michael got up to all sorts of crazy adventures.

That first smell of wildflowers and rainstorms when Castiel had inexplicably taken his hand and placed a small kiss on it had bewitched him.  He hadn’t stopped thinking about the omega since and it had driven him to come to London.

The dance last night had cemented for Dean what he wanted. He was going to mate Castiel. Or that was the plan anyway.  Well, not so much a plan as a statement.  Currently, there was no actual plan to go along with the statement.  Dean had no clue how he was going to accomplish it, he just knew he needed the blue eyed omega next to him every day for the rest of his life.

Dean sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. Right at that moment he heard a sound from across the street in the little park. Something he was not accustomed to hearing on a regular basis and he had to concentrate a little just to identify it.

It was the sound of laughing. Not a giggle, not a titter, not a coy sound or a sweet one or anything he was used to hearing in the ballrooms of the ton. It didn’t tinkle like bells, and it wasn’t the low husky chuckle of an experienced widow. No, this sound was rich and full, deep and joyful. It was as if he was hooked on a line and he was being reeled in. Dean stood up from the stoop because he could do nothing else and started across the street to the park. Once there he walked around hedges and trees as if in a trance, just looking to get to that sound.  

For some reason, he found it imperative that he find whoever was making that beautiful sound. It was the sound of freedom. It was the sound of salvation and redemption. It was the sound a soul makes when the angel Gabriel opens the pearly gates to heaven. Dean knew he was being fanciful, but he couldn’t help himself as he walked faster toward what he was becoming sure was his destiny.

He rounded the last hedgerow and just stopped dead in his tracks.  He’d found him.  And what a find indeed. His destiny, indeed Dean thought.  His very own blue eyed omega.  Dean stood where he was, not making a sound watching the omega play with the scrappy dog. Dog and man were jumping back and forth at each other, twirling around and dancing. The dog would leap in, the man back. The man would spin, the dog followed. The man laughed again.

Just then his siren leaped into the air and twirled around and Dean couldn’t help but notice the omega’s build.  He was all lean lines and taut muscles. He was not overly tall, Dean noted. Certainly not compared to his own height of over six feet. And his hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed or as if someone had been running their fingers through it. That thought prompted Dean to wonder what it would feel like under his own hands.  

The omega bent down to the dog with his back toward Dean and he almost groaned aloud at his body’s immediate reaction to that delectable backside pointed straight in his direction. Dean was instantly hard and aching and the other man had no idea what he’d done to the alpha.

Hell, Dean thought ruefully, the omega didn’t even know he was standing there watching as if he were some common peeping Thomas.

Just then the object of all his attention began to walk backwards still bent over facing the little dog while he sang to it a little and beckoned to it with little hops. The dog followed the omegas motions, crouching with its little rump in the air, tail standing straight up as it hopped up and down in front of him moving closer as he moved backwards.

Dean realized if he didn’t move Castiel was going to crash right into him. He held a momentary debate with himself about weather he should allow this to happen. The lower half of his body was in favor of letting the omega snug that exceptional bottom right up against him, but his inner gentleman won out. He decided to move a step to the side and out of the way back around the hedge so the omega wouldn’t see him.

Dean figured he could approach him from there making some sort of noise so Castiel wouldn’t be embarrassed by his antics with the dog. Dean was so proud of himself for thinking of this that instead of stepping left and back to get back around the hedge he was standing next to, he stepped right and back and promptly smashed right into said hedge.

Dean couldn’t hold back his little grunt nor his body’s reaction of bouncing off the hedge and straight into the siren and that’s when all hell broke loose.

***

Castiel was having a ball.  He'd been walking along the little path when he'd heard a sound behind him and had turned about to see a small puppy following in his footsteps. As soon as he had whirled around, the puppy followed. How adorable he'd thought and crouched down and stuck a hand out toward it.

The little dog crouched his little body down and licked Castiel’s hand. When he'd stood, so had the dog.

"I think ill call you Ralph. You look like a Ralph to me", he’d told the puppy.

At that news the dog had cocked its head to the side as if listening and then jumped forward. Castiel had been startled and had jumped back. And then laughed at himself and the fact that the dog was about the size of a newborn pup. He’d taken a hop forward and the dog had followed his every move.

Soon they were romping over the grass together, Castiel and his new friend Ralph. Ralph was really quite intelligent, Castiel thought. Everything he did, the dog did too, or gave it his best shot. He found himself having the best time he’d had since his family had come to London.  

Castiel was laughing and backing up watching the dog crawl forward toward him with his little butt in the air when he heard a grunt and a rustle from directly behind him. He stood up and whirled around but it was too late.

The man had come from nowhere and was clearly off balance. Before Castiel could catch his balance or even think about moving out of the way they were both sprawled on the grass in a heap. Castiel was lying on his back with all the breath knocked out of him, arms and legs spread out in a most unomega like fashion.

Castiel figured he wasn’t dead because he could still think. As it was he found himself staring straight into the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. A little darker than the grass they were lying on, he thought, but not so dark as the emeralds in her aunt’s favorite necklace.

Castiel recognized him more from the way his body reacted than from what he looked like.  As it was, he was a little too close for Castiel to really focus on anyway. All he could see were those green eyes.

"I’m terribly sorry." A voice said from three inches away.  "Are you alright?"

Castiel just nodded having just realized their positions. There he was sprawled on the ground with Lord Dean Winchester lying on top of him in the 'v' made by Castiel’s legs. He’d never been in such a position before in his life and yet felt utterly comfortable. Besides, there was something in Dean’s voice that just made Castiel want to sigh and close his eyes as if maybe he would keep speaking if Castiel didn’t say anything.

When he felt something on his face, Castiel realized he had indeed closed his eyes. He snapped them open. It was a hand. The alpha was staring at him as if mesmerized and tracing Castiel’s features with his fingertips. Everywhere he touched little tingles erupted under Castiel’s skin. He simply stared at those green eyes while they stared back at him.  

Dean was so handsome with those freckles and those green eyes and those lips that looked like they would be soft to the touch. Castiel stared at them wondering at himself. He had never noticed another man’s mouth before nor actually thought about touching one. However he found that he wanted to touch just this once. Since they seemed to be in some sort of combined trance Castiel reached out and touched the alpha’s lower lip with the tip of his finger.

Dean’s eyes immediately grew darker and narrowed slightly. Castiel's own eyes widened just a little. Not really out of fear, but from surprise. It seemed like such a harsh expression but his lip was still soft and his mouth had parted a little. Castiel could feel the man’s warm breath on his hand.

The alpha captured Castiel’s hand in his and placed a kiss on the tip of the finger he had been using to touch those lips. More tingles followed his mouth as he kissed his way into Castiel’s palm and down to his wrist. Castiel just stared at him. And those beautiful green eyes never left blue. Castiel’s pulse sped up and he felt as if he couldn’t get enough air. He opened his mouth to try to suck in some much needed oxygen.  

He inhaled and his rib cage expanded, pressing his torso right up against the alpha’s chest. Dean closed his eyes and a shudder went through him. When he opened his eyes, his gaze was locked on Castiel’s mouth. Almost in reaction the omega licked his bottom lip a little. Dean’s eyelids lowered to half mast and he slowly began closing the distance between them.

Castiel had never in his life been kissed and in a far corner of his mind he knew that was exactly what was happening now. He also knew he should put a stop to it. He shouldn’t allow it to happen and he shouldn’t allow the alpha to take liberties with his person. But, Dean fascinated him and Castiel’s heart was singing.  His breath shortened as Dean brushed his lips against Castiel’s. A light, teasing contact that none the less set Castiel’s lips to tingling pleasantly.  Dean drew back and then leaned down again and this time his mouth didn’t leave the omega’s.

Dean’s lips were firm right up against Castiel’s and all he could think of was how he wished he'd done this sooner. It was so sweet. And then Castiel felt a tongue trace the seem of his lips, tasting, teasing, probing. Instinctively he opened his mouth and the tongue swept in to tangle with his.  

Castiel was shy and uncertain about it at first but then grew more bold as the sensations strengthened within him. Soon the omega was kissing him with abandon, his arms wrapped tight around Dean’s neck and he never wanted it to end. Castiel’s entire body was alive and shivering. His mind shut down and all he knew was that he had to be closer.

***

The rational part of Dean's brain had taken a holiday the minute he had tasted the omega. All he could think about was kissing this man for the next ten years. And then there were going to be all the years after that for him to kiss his way down the rest of the omega’s body. Castiel was shivering and straining in his arms and he was shaken that the omega had such honest desire for him. It had been obvious when he’d begun kissing Castiel that the omega had no idea what to do, but he’d figured it out quick enough.

Just as Dean began to move his hand down the omegas ribs toward his hip, he felt something ice cold and wet nudge his cheek. Dean jerked his head back, the mood shattered. They both turned their heads to see the small dog laying down with his fist sized head right in their faces. Dean blinked and looked at Castiel who looked at the dog, then at him. He could see the smile start in those blue eyes and suddenly the omega was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments. Thank you all so much, you inspire me to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was still smiling as Castiel’s laughter died down.  He rolled to his feet and reached both hands down to help up the still prone omega.  It pleased Dean immensely that Castiel did not hesitate to slip his hands into Dean’s larger ones.  As Dean steadied the omega on his feet, he looked around with a slight frown.  He realized that what they had been doing and how they had been laying was quite scandalous and really anyone could have come along and seen them.  That was absolutely unacceptable to Dean.  No one should see Castiel like that except himself.

“Where is your chaperon?”

“I hardly need someone to accompany me on an early morning stroll at the ripe old age of four and twenty,” Castiel said a touch defensively but still with a smile.

Dean frowned harder at that, “You are still an unmated omega and I highly doubt your family thinks otherwise.”

Castiel had the grace to blush slightly and look away. “You’re right of course, my lord,” he murmured to the ground.

Dean reached out and put one finger under the omega’s chin to lift those blue eyes to meet his. “Please call me Dean,” he whispered and watched another enchanting blush climb Castiel’s neck and cheeks. Half of Dean’s brain couldn’t help but take note of how soft Castiel’s skin was and how incredibly right it felt to be touching him.

“As you wish,” Castiel managed to say softly, “Dean.”

The alpha closed his eyes as the sound of his name coming from those kiss swollen lips reached his ears and sent a thrill through him. He opened his eyes again to lock on to the brilliant blue depths in front of him.  “I will escort you home,” he paused and added tentatively, “Castiel?”

Castiel could only nod and blush again causing Dean to wonder how far beneath the omega’s collar that blush extended.  When the alpha held out his arm, Castiel took it silently and they began the walk back to the Novak’s.

***

“Did you enjoy yourself at the Cloverton’s last night?” Dean asked as they strolled slowly through the early morning sunshine.

“I did my lo- Dean,” Castiel replied with a smile. Then some unknown part of Castiel bubbled up and he added, “Especially the dancing.” He smiled shyly up at the alpha beneath his lashes.

Dean grinned. “Will you be attending the Crowley soiree this evening? I should enjoy watching you dance if it is something you like to do.”

Castiel looked up at Dean’s smiling face and realized the other man was serious. He actually thought some other alpha would ask to take a turn with him. Castiel debated saying anything. Did he really need to make himself seem more pathetic or spinster-like in the eyes of the handsome man on his arm? In the end, Castiel decided this morning was going to go down in his memories as his first and probably only kiss.  He was going to enjoy it and all the moments with the handsome alpha to the fullest with no extra sadness allowed. When he was an old man, only fit to look after the pups of others he knew he would look back on these last two days with fondness. He would hold these golden moments to his heart and soak in their warmth for the rest of his life.

With those thoughts in mind, Castiel smiled up at the dashing lord by his side and replied, “I believe we are planning to attend. Perhaps I can save you a dance of your own.” He glossed completely over the fact that there would be no line forming to scribble names on Castiel’s dance card.

The couple approached the steps to the Novak house when Castiel turned to Dean and said, “this is far enough, thank you for your escort, sir.” His smile was lighthearted and made his blue eyes light up from within.

He released his hold on the alpha’s arm, ran lightly up the steps to the house where the door was promptly opened by a smiling Jonathan. He made himself enter the house and not look back as the door closed behind him.

Later that morning at breakfast, Castiel sat in silence.  He found he wasn’t very hungry after the rather eventful morning he had. He nibbled on some toast and found himself contemplatively sipping his tea as he replayed every word and action.

He didn’t realize he was smiling until Rachel remarked on it.

“What are you thinking about so deeply over there Castiel that has such a smile on your face?”

Castiel felt jolted out of his reverie about Dean’s lips and how soft they had felt on his fingertips yet how firm they seemed against his own. “O-oh,” he stuttered out, “I was just thinking about tonight. I really think you should wear that pale pink silk.  It looks so good with your coloring,” he improvised quickly knowing Rachel liked nothing more than to talk about herself.

“I think you’re right, and Hannah should wear the new blue ball gown with the flounces, don’t you think mother?” Rachel replied instantly distracted from Castiel.

Naomi replied to her daughter and the topic of the conversation easily slipped into dresses for the twins but when Castiel glanced at his aunt he found her watching him with a suspicious gaze. Castiel couldn’t help the slight blush that crawled up his cheeks and tried to hide his surely guilty expression behind his tea cup. He sighed in relief when she turned her attention back to the girls.

However, as they were all about to leave the breakfast room, Naomi called out to him.

“Castiel, I saw you dancing with Lord Winchester last night. I didn’t realize you knew him.”

Castiel was surprised but glad in this instance he could answer truthfully, “Yes, Aunt Naomi, he is a friend of my brother Michael and his estate boarders our own to the west.”

“I had forgotten that,” Naomi replied. Ingenuously replied in Castiel’s opinion.  Naomi never forgot anything.  If she said she had then there must be a point to the whole question in the first place. “I should have known it was something of that sort. No doubt he thought it would be impolite not to ask you to dance with him. However, should he feel the need to approach you again, I do not think you should accept. He is surely in town looking for a proper omega mate and you do not want to stand in his way.”

She had said all of that with no real outward malice that Castiel could detect. She was simply stating facts as she saw them. No eligible lord would ever desire Castiel in that way. He was an old, spinster male after all.

“Do make sure,” Naomi continued, “to introduce him to your cousins tonight if he should be at the Crowley’s. He has a respectable title and decent income even if he does spend most of his time in the country.” She leveled a gimlet stare on Castiel as she finished, clearly needing a verbal promise from the omega.

“Ye-yes, Aunt. Of course,” Castiel found himself murmuring with no evidence of his former smile.

He retreated to his room to sit on the bed and think. He knew his Aunt Naomi was correct and he also knew he had been thinking those same thoughts himself. He knew Dean would never really want him. The alpha must be toying with him. But why? What could he possible hope to gain, Castiel asked himself. The more he thought about it, the more he figured it must have been about opportunity. Aunt Naomi was likely correct in her assumptions about the dance the night before.  More than likely, Dean had asked him because it wouldn’t have been polite to NOT ask him as his closest neighbor. Then, in the park this morning it was really no one’s fault they had ended up laying on the ground. Just an accident and Castiel was sure that any alpha would have taken advantage of the situation. He was probably lucky that nothing more happened.

Or really, maybe he was unlucky. Facing facts, Castiel figured that was a onetime thing. Maybe it would have been better if more had occurred. Since he would never be mated, he would never even really know what he was missing. Except kissing.  Castiel knew what he would be missing there.  But he decided to just go with his decision from earlier.  He would cherish the memories and keep them hidden away in a box.  He would be able to take them out and dust them off when he was old and alone and once again experience heaven.

Well, Castiel finally thought, it was what it was.  Decision made, he decided to spend his day reading in hopes of avoiding his Aunt Naomi until he had to help dress his cousins for the evening. Hopefully, it would take his mind off Dean as well. Realistically he should probably try to think about what he was going to say if Dean did appear at the Crowley’s or how Castiel would react if the alpha asked him to dance again. But, Castiel didn’t feel like thinking about depressing things when he had experienced such wonderful sensations mere hours ago. So, he put it all aside and lost himself in his new novel.

Later that night Castiel once again stood on the fringes of a ballroom with his aunt and cousins watching as the beautiful couples danced. He couldn’t help but wonder if Lord Winchester would really make an appearance this evening.  He took a brief glance around before closing his eyes and imagining himself back in the alpha’s strong arms as they revolved around the dance floor.

Castiel opened his eyes with a sigh, a small smile on his lips. Just then Aunt Naomi nudged him with her elbow. When he glanced over at her in question she made a discreet motion with her head toward the left side of the ballroom. Castiel knew what he would find before he even looked.  But he also knew that not looking was simply not an option. He brought his eyes up and sure enough, there was Lord Winchester and it looked as though he was heading straight for them. Castiel tried to hide a smile as he noticed his aunt give the same nudge to his cousins that she had just bestowed upon him, entreating them silently to stand up straight and put demure smiles on their faces.

“Mr. Novak,” Dean said with a slight smile on his face as he bowed to Castiel.

“Lord Winchester,” Castiel replied as he dipped his head in return, “allow me to introduce you to my Aunt, Mrs. Naomi Milton, and my cousins Miss Rachel and Miss Hannah.”

Dean spent a few minutes chatting with the ladies as the current music drew to a close.  Castiel admitted to himself that he wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying. The alpha just looked so handsome this evening. Much like Castiel, he was wearing stark black and white, but while Castiel felt as though the lack of color made him blend in to his surroundings, on Dean it was stark and seemed to command attention. In fact, the omega could see that several others were peeking in their direction no doubt eager to gaze on Lord Winchester.

Castiel inhaled through his nose and exhaled a happy sigh after taking in Dean’s unique whiskey and leather sent. He knew he had smelled it just this morning but he had missed it. The omega wished nothing more than to be able to take in that scent every day for the rest of his life.

The musicians started up another song and Castiel saw Dean start to turn toward him. He just knew that the alpha was going to ask him to dance again and despite what Aunt Naomi had to say about it, Castiel knew that he would accept.

Dean opened his mouth and suddenly Castiel felt a cold wetness spread all down the front of his shirt. When he looked down he saw a pink punch stain spreading outward from where an entirely full cup had splashed him.

“Oh dear!” Aunt Naomi cried. “Castiel, I am so sorry! Someone must have bumped my arm. You had best go take care of that at once!”

Castiel could only blink at his aunt as she deftly shooed him away with one arm while simultaneously directing Dean’s attention to her daughters who still had not taken their attention away from the handsome alpha.

“My daughter Hannah needs a partner for the next dance, Lord Winchester, if you are not otherwise engaged,” Naomi continued having basically dismissed Castiel from any further conversations.

Castiel did not stick around to hear Dean’s answer. He knew there was nothing that he would be able to do tonight to remedy the stain on his shirt, but he also knew he might as well go to the omega retiring room and at least try to dry up some of the uncomfortable dampness.

There was a maid in the retiring room but it was thankfully otherwise unoccupied. Castiel was grateful as he didn’t think that he was up to trying to save face in front of any other omegas out to make themselves look their best. What he really wanted to do was find someplace where he could sit down and cry a little. Normally, the omega tried his best to be happy or at least content as often as possible but sometimes he just needed to get it out of his system. He wished that he could just be alone. He missed his home so much. Missed his mother and father. Missed his empty fields where Castiel could roam unhindered.

The maid clucked over Castiel and his shirt and tried to help him the best that she could. He knew it was a lost cause but he thanked her with as much of a smile as he could muster all the same. Once we was as dry as he was going to get he turned and headed for the door that would take him back out into the ballroom. Before he reached it, he hesitated and turned to the maid.

“I know I didn’t introduce myself before, but my name is Castiel. What is your name?”

“My name is Tessa, sir” the maid replied somewhat surprised by Castiel’s question. No doubt none of the other omegas had asked for her name this evening.

“Tessa, do you work in this household or were you simply hired to help out this evening?” Castiel asked with a tilt of his head to the side.

“Oh, I work here all the time, sir.”

“Excellent,” the omega sighed, “is there some place that I can go to be alone for a little while? I just don’t know if I am up to going back out there yet.”

The beta maid looked unsurprised by this question and even smiled a little as she gestured for the omega to follow her further into the room. There seemed to be another door that Castiel had not noticed before.

“This will take you into the back hallway. If it is not to bold to say so, it is a nice night out, perhaps you would enjoy a stroll along the terrace overlooking the back gardens?”

“That sounds like exactly what I need. Thank you, Tessa so much,” Castiel gushed.

“Tis no problem, sir,” Tessa replied, chuckling a little, “Just follow the hall to the right all the way to the end and it will put you right out there. Have a good evening, sir.”

Just as Tessa had said, it was indeed a very nice night. The sky was clear, the stars bright, it was cool but Castiel found he was quite comfortable in his jacket. He walked to the balcony and looked out over the dark gardens. He knew that he shouldn’t lean on the stone railing that separated the terrace from the grounds. No doubt, Naomi or one of his cousins would remark on his dirty coat sleeves but Castiel decided that he didn’t care.

As he leaned on the railing and looked up at the sky he noticed that the moon was almost completely gone. Soon, the omega thought to himself, the night will be entirely black. There would be no light to see a fleeing omega running back to the countryside where there was safety. Castiel sighed. He knew he would not run home. He would have to explain to his mother why he had done so and he could not bear to see her look at him with that sad look of pity. Sometimes, he thinks she perfected that look over the years. Any time Castiel managed to get another year older and remained unmated. Poor Castiel. He knew that thought is the one going through her mind while she gives him that look. He tries to be happy with his life. He tries to be content. But he is so lonely.

The omega doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he feels the tears drip onto his hands stacked below him on the railing.


End file.
